Lenticular
by Emi9119
Summary: Bella meets her old childhood friend Evelina, who just returned form Italy. Strange things occur and strange people in black cloaks appear but, what do they have to do with Bella or her friend? BELLA/EDWARD all the way! Rated M for future sex scenes.


***Lenticular- **spiral galaxies without spiral structure.*****

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its sagas do not belong to me, they belong to Stephanie M. as well as her characters and plots.

**Characters (Introduced so far):** Isabella-Bella-Swan, Charlie Swan, *Evelina-Evee-de Luca, *Evee's grandmother

*These are my charcaters made for the purposes of my story*

*Evelina: (E-ve-lina) Nickname: (E-vee)

**_Lenticular_**

* * *

**Chapter one: **Homecoming; meet Evelina

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been four months since I last felt his cold hands on my own.

_Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward…._

He's gone and he's never coming back. I sat in my bed thinking about him yet again. Wondering if I would ever heal from this pain that he left behind when he vanished from my existence and selfishly hoping that he would appear in my room again and tell me that it was all just a bad dream.

I felt the sting in my eyes, new tears ready to run down my cheeks. My vision got blurry and my cheeks were burning hot. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to keep the tears from flowing down my cheeks. If I started again I wouldn't know when I would stop.

I just stopped crying a few hours ago and I wanted to get through this day as normal as possible.

I pinched the bridge between my eyes and bit my bottom lip trying to stop myself from crying again.

Another dawn meant another day of suffering.

I got up from bed with a sigh. My room was dark but with the morning light, shining through my curtain covered window, it was light enough for me to maneuver around my room without me tripping over whatever was on my floor. I padded downstairs to the bathroom and quietly closed the door so as not to wake-up Charlie.

My eyes squinted when I flipped the light switch on. As I walked toward the shower, I saw I was not alone in the bathroom. There, she was looking at me again. A person who looked like death had just gotten to her. Her skin is pale as snow, her brown eyes are dark and lifeless and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. She looked like she had been defeated and left to die on the battleground.

The image seemed to have a life of its own as its chest rose heavily up and down.

I looked away from her and got into the shower adjusting the water temperature until the water was at a comfortable temperature. I lifted my head up and let the water splash over my face. I thought about the girl in the mirror and let the tears flow down my cheeks along with the water. I don't know how long I was there but the sound of a fist lightly knocking on the door snapped me out of my trance.

I gave a quick reply and hurriedly exited the bathroom, not even looking at Charlie as I went up to my room to get ready for another day.

I sighed in my car as arrived home.

Without the Cullens or Angela to talk to, school just seemed like another inconvenience.

As I got out of the cab I noticed Charlie's cruiser was here.

_What is he doing here so early?_

As I walked in I heard a girl's soft. It was soft and quiet, almost like she was whispering something sweet. Then I heard Charlie's grunty laugh from the kitchen. Walking slowly to the kitchen I tried to keep up with the conversation. But whatever they were talking about couldn't go farther than the kitchen. I stood with my back against the wall and listened.

"Yeah. So how's Bella? Think she'll be surprised to see me in Forks?"

"Of course, I'll know she'll be very happy to see you here. You and she have been best friends for a long time."

The voices wondered out of my head as I was thinking who this mystery girl could possibly be.

Then a feeling of nostalgia hit me as I heard the laugh once again. A rush of memories came to me. Me and her laughing in the back yard, me and her hiding underneath my bed covers with a flashlight on reading Romeo and Juliet giggling at all the silly love quotes, me and her having fun just being with each other.

_Evelina?_

The name seemed so foreign but yet, I felt a small warmth creep in my heart. Something I haven't felt in such a long time.

Such a long time…

Quickly I glanced at the girl sitting at the kitchen table.

Her hair was red, as the sky while the sun is setting down during the twilight hour, with small dark golden streaks in them. Her skin is a light olive color and, judging from my quick glance, her eyes were light blue. The description matched my memory so I took a chance.

"Evelina? Evee', is that you?" both heads turned up to look at me.

"Oh my god, Bella!" we both ran to each other with open arms.

"Wow! Bells I missed you so much. It's been ages."

"Yeah, I know. So what brought you back to Forks?"

"Oh, nothing my parents decided that living with my grandmother seemed best. She really needs help around the house."

"Oh well then welcome back."

"Thanks. Well I got to go, finish unpacking and all that but we should spend more time together. Just like old times. Say tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow's great."

Evee' was just about to walk out of the door when Charlie's voice stopped her from moving any further.

"Wait I'll drive you back home and don't you argue with me young lady, you live too far and you're too young to be walking the streets by yourself" we both laughed at his over-protectiveness. Just like old times.

"Okay see you later" we both waved goodbye to each other and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

After she left I said a quick hello to Charlie. He asked me how my day was and I just nodded saying it was okay. He got up from the table and told me that he was going to work a late shift and to save some dinner for him. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked out the door. Grabbing a small sandwich I walked up to my room and sat down on my computer chair. I looked at my closet door and wondered if I had brought that book with me. Perhaps I left it in Arizona with mom and Phil? More than likely, I hoped not. Walking towards my closet, with my computer chair in my hands, I opened the door and stood on the chair. I pushed a few boxes and plastic bags out of they way and sure enough I had found the old photo album. Sitting down on the chair I looked over the photos taken during my childhood years at Forks. The first couple of sets were of me in bibs and diapers, the next were of me in pigtails and dresses, then it was pictures of me and Evee'. Me and her at the park, me and her in pink frilly tutus, me and her eating dinner at her grandmother's house. Every other page was filled with me and her, smiling and laughing and playing. The last picture in the book was her moving day. A close up of our smiling faces. Both of our eyes seemed slightly red, I remember we both cried a little that day. I flipped over the page and noticed that there were still at least ten more pages which could be filled with pictures. I picked up my head and the first thing my eyes let on was the camera my mother had gotten me for my birthday. I remembered I needed bought a new roll, perfect timing too I guess. I put the camera back on my dresser and put back my chair. While finishing my sandwich I thought back to the pictures of me and her, there was not one picture of which either of us weren't smiling.

Maybe those smiles would return.

~*~

**Evelina's (Evee') Point of view**

I was happy. Wasn't I?

I'm returning to Forks to live with my grandmother, well to take care of her actually. My parent's had felt bad about leaving her alone in the first place and they wanted to take her with us, but she insisted on staying here. We kept in touch with her with frequent phone calls and even sent her some money. However, ever since my grandmother got sick they wanted to be there. I offered to go and live with her while they stayed behind. Both seemed pleased that I was becoming responsible but worried about my school work, I convinced them that I would be fine and that they still had schools in other states too, although probably not like the one I'm used to going. But, still, coming back here didn't seem like my best idea. I missed my old school and friends. I missed the warmth of the sun of Italy and the beautiful blue skies. Oh well, I couldn't let this get my mood down. I came here for my grandmother and that's it.

It was quite a coincidental day, I exited the airport and was about to call a taxi when I heard a car's horn. I looked around curiously and saw Charlie walking towards me. I ran towards him and embraced him. Charlie was like family to me, more like an uncle; my constant sleepovers with Bella would be one cause. He offered me a ride home and I gladly accepted. The car ride was actually very quiet. He dropped me off at my grandmother's house and I thanked him. Being the gentleman that he is he helped me bring in my luggage-even up to my room- and sat down for a few minuets with me and my grandmother. We sat and talked and reminisced, mostly about my embarrassing childhood moments, and then Charlie asked if I wanted to go and see Bella at his house. I looked surprised as I clearly remember Charlie saying the she left Forks with her mother. I nodded my head and got my jacket. I gave my grandmother a kiss on the cheek and promised to return early.

Man was I surprised to see Bella today, though. She looked so different from when I last saw her. She looked depressed. I wonder what's going on with her. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. I haven't seen her in so long. I had to admit that when I saw her I felt warm inside. She's like my long lost sister. I had thought that when I arrived to forks I would immediately start taking care of my grandmother or just staying up in my room listening to Chopin. But these turn of events did make my day brighter.

I heard my grandmother's small foot steps quietly shuffle in the living room.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me.

"Evelina? Are you okay mi piccolina?" I laughed at what she called me. I missed her so much.

"Si mama', I am perfectly okay. Hey mama' can I go out with Bella tomorrow?"

"Oh, mi piccolina of course you can! I'm not going to keep you locked up in here like you are in a prison" she sat in the rocking chair next to the couch "so where were you planning to go?"

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking of shopping but, if I remembered correctly, I know she doesn't like shopping much so I was just thinking maybe a walk around the park?"

"That sounds perfect. You know you bambina's used to act as though you were twins. Couldn't find one with out the other following behind."

"Yeah I remember. Così come ritenete mama'?"

"I feel fine, piccolina, really. I just some small pains in my back and feet."

"Oh? Do you want a foot or back massage? Let me just and get some cream" I got up from the couch and was ready to go upstairs until my grandmother called me back.

"No piccolina it's okay. You just got here today, come you must be tired, go upstairs and get refreshed. I'll make you your favorite, gnocchi with cheese?"

" Aggettivo delizioso mama'" my face blushed as my stomach let out a loud growl. My grandmother laughed at me.

"Okay piccolina let me hurry and make the food before your stomach eats you alive."

I ran upstairs to my room, grabbing my pajamas, and then headed to the bathroom. I couldn't wait for tomorrow almost as much as I couldn't wait for my food.

* * *

**Authors foornote:** As you read you may have noticed that Evelina and her grandmother do talk in Italian once in a while. They words they say are never too diffucult and anyway there are always context clues so you know what they would be saying or atleast have an idea.

Also my story is very cannon, I think. Bella and Evelina will go through some changes. THE OUTCOMES WILL REMAINE THE SAME!! BELLA/EDWARD all the way. However I do not think that I will include Renesemee in the story yet. And if she is she will not be Jacob's imprinted soulmate because I hate that wolf tradition thing.

HARSH CRITICISM WELCOMED!! I would love to know what I did wrong so I can make it better and more appealing to my readers-if I have any- so abuse welcomed!


End file.
